Mewtwo's Holiday from Hell
by The Dragon Lover
Summary: T for Mild Language, possible Violence if you play the game Mewtwo goes along with Pikachu and his brother, Pichu, onto a vacation cruise that will take them to a tournament. Can Mewtwo handle the craziness, or will he 'ultimately' go insane? HIATUS.
1. Round 1

Mewtwo stood at Hyrule Castle, overlooking the land. He stood on the very pillar that had toppled over in some unknown battle that left the castle in ruins, but that didn't matter. He didn't care about that. He was wondering what that darn Pikachu was doing on his front lawn!

"Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Hey, Mewtwo! _Mewtwo!_ Yo, _Mewtwo! Mewtwo! __**Mewtwo!**_"

Sighing, he Teleported from his perch and appeared in front of him, startling the Electric Rat into crouching. Then, seeing who it was, he immediately sprang on its hindquarters and started leaping up and down, shouting, "Hey, Mewtwo! Guess what, guess what, guess _what?!?_"

He sighed again, closing his eyes. "What…?"

"I got tickets! I got tickets! _I got tickets!_" Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to freeze the rat in mid-air, and the slips of paper slipped from his hands and floated in front of the Psychic feline. After a moment, Mewtwo opened its eyes and asked, "The Ultimate Showdown Festival at Johto?"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-_yeah!_" Pikachu still managed to bounce in Mewtwo's Psychic grip. "We're gonna go on a cruise, and then we're gonna play some games, and watch some fireworks, and eat some food, and battle some people, and – and – _other fun stuff!_"

Mewtwo's gaze returned to the tickets so he wouldn't get a headache from so much _yellow_. "But there's _three_ tickets here…"

"Yep! My little brother's coming along, too!"

As if on cue, a little Pichu popped out of nowhere and said, "Pi!" He scampered over to the Psychic-Type, crawled up his leg, over his shoulder, and perched himself on his head. Annoyed, Mewtwo glanced up without moving his head and muttered, "_Your brother…_"

"Yeah! So whadya say, huh? Huh? Huh? _Huh?!_"

He knew it would never stop. And knowing was half the battle. He closed his eyes and sighed reluctantly. "I'll go."

"_Yay!_" Both Electric brothers jumped up and down happily, annoying the feline further, before Mewtwo grumbled, "May we _go?_"

"Oh, it's not for a few more days," Pikachu explained, but it added happily, "We could always hang out here for a while or –"

"_No!_" Mewtwo's eyes widened, but then his face returned to normal and his mask of indifference was slipped back on. "I mean, that won't be necessary."

"Okay!" Pikachu turned to his brother. "Let's go, Pichu!"

"Pi!" The little rat nodded, and brothers ran side-by-side off into the sunset. Mewtwo's eye twitched. "It's so adorable, I want to _puke_." He turned to return to his castle, but a shadowy figure caught his attention. He examined him from the corner of his eye and asked, "Who are you?"

Sheik stepped into the moonlight and told him, "I'm here to drop in, you know; say 'hello', steal a few things, and then leave."

"I don't think so," Mewtwo told her, and then it was on.

(People who want to do this battle, you MUST be Mewtwo, and Sheik can be a CPU or a Player. You know the stage, and it should be Normal Mode with only umbrellas. You'll see why if you scroll down. There are no other items; no need for them, yet!)

After being defeated, Sheik glared at Mewtwo angrily before slinking into the shadows and disappearing with a _poof!_ Mewtwo huffed, now having a serious migraine, and went onto one of the ledges above the ruins. Curling up like a cat, he was just about to sleep when a crashing thunder sounded above him, and the heavens opened up to pour rain upon him. Raising his fist to the air, he yelled, "_What did I do to anger you __**this **__time, Suicune? __**What?!**_"

He was only answered by another crash of thunder, and he muttered about Zapdos joining on tormenting him before picking up a stray umbrella and covering himself with it as best as possible.


	2. Round 2

Mewtwo's eye didn't seem to want to stop twitching. He was on his way to Pikachu's house, but he was going to kill himself if he saw anything else cute. He had had _enough _of this! Trees weren't supposed to smile at him! Flowers _don't _breathe fire! And what the _hell _made those weird things with big noses, a single hair on each of their heads, and little red bows chase him through the forest?

He was walking through the woods when suddenly a harsh wind began blowing. He ignored it at first, intent on killing the Electric rodents, but then it grew stronger and stronger. Eventually, he was forcing his way as it howled and tried to shove him out of the forest. "Is this Suicune's doing, too?" He had to yell to be heard, but he was surprised when he was answered.

"Nope!" The wind stopped, and it was only his Psychic powers that stopped him from falling forward as the force stopped pushing him backwards. He brushed twigs and leaves off of him, before he glanced around for whoever answered him. At first, there was nothing, but then he saw something pink and puffy roll over. He thought it was a ball, but then it popped up, and the tuft of fancy swirled fur and big anime eyes showed that it was a Jigglypuff. A crown was on her head.

"Hi!" She said happily, smiling a smile that wasn't returned. "What are you doing, walking through the forest all alone?"

"I'm usually alone," he grumbled, before turning and started to float away, "and I am busy."

"No! Wait!" He sighed and stopped, looking behind him at the Jigglypuff. He asked exasperatedly, "What? I really must be somewhere…"

"Yes, but, I was hoping you could help me!" She put her hands behind her back and began to draw circles in the dirt with her foot. "My friend, Kirby, is playing hide-and-seek, and he won't come out! With your Psychic powers, you could find him easily…"

He sighed. "I don't have time for this…" He began to turn again, but her pleading made him stop again. She said, "He'll probably get into trouble, though! He's a real prankster, and if I don't find him, he's going to burn the whole forest down!"

That really didn't sound too bad to Mewtwo, but it obviously distressed the pink fluff-ball. He looked at her, giving her an annoyed glare, and she shrunk back a little. "I don't have time," he answered, "nor do I care about the creatures in this forest. Good day." He turned again, but it wasn't Jigglypuff that stopped him…

"_Ow!_" Something gripped his tail firmly, making him freeze and hiss out in pain. He turned around to see who had done it, but no one was there. He looked around, rubbing his tail gingerly, but then an apple hit him in the head. Puzzled, he looked down at the oversized apple only to have it blow up in his face. As he wiped the (now) applesauce off of his face, a rustling in the leaves made him look up into a tree.

There, he saw another pink fluff-ball, but this time it was Kirby. He held a flower in his hand, and he was snickering madly, and after Mewtwo put two-and-two together he narrowed his eyes to glare at him and asked, "Are you the one causing havoc?" He nodded confidently, and then suddenly Mewtwo was right beside him, gripping him by the top of his ugly pink head. As the fluff-ball wriggled in his grip, Mewtwo's eyes narrowed even more, and as his hand glowed a dangerous dark color he hissed, "You want to prank _me?_ _Huh?_"

Kirby wouldn't answer, and so Mewtwo threw him against the trunk and Teleported away. He stood underneath the tree with his arms crossed, and he sighed and grumbled, "Short ones are always trouble…" He was about to walk away when…

_Thunk!_

A rock fell to the ground at Mewtwo's feet. He turned around slowly, the throbbing spot on his head making his vision bleed red. He looked up at the Kirby and growled, "_Did you…just do…what I think…you did?_" The Kirby now looked frightened by the look in Mewtwo's eyes and began to back away. "_**I'm going to kill you!!!**_"

(This battle is at the stage with Whispy Woods, and you can only have those invisibility things, fire flowers, and…well, that's it. It's Mewtwo against Jigglypuff and Kirby, and you have to give the beat-down on those two brats! Only Kirby and Jigglypuff can use the invisible things, though, so watch out! Those things are only temporary, so either watch for signs of their movements or wait until it wears off before you roast them with their own flowers! BTW, I have nothing against either, but I felt like taking my anger out on something! GRRR!)

Mewtwo was now standing on Kirby as he held Jigglypuff firmly in the air, threatening to throw her off a cliff. The puff-ball beneath him squeaked, "We give, we _give!_" It was only after he shaked Jigglypuff some more and drove his foot farther down, resulting in squishing Kirby into a flatter pancake, did he let go of them both. They ran like Zubats out of Hell, and he crossed his arms and smirked. "_No one _messes with the Ultimate Life Form."

For some reason, he thought he heard someone yell '_I'm the Ultimate Life Form_' and saw a flash of black and red, but then he heard a '_bang_' and a '_thud_', and he brushed it off as his imagination before turning away and floating off. He needed to find that stinking rat and his brother.

Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog lay at the bottom of the cliff on his back with one of his feet sticking up in the air, twitching. DL stood over him, holding Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, and she sighed and said to him, "I _told _you not to interfere with my stories."

Shadow groaned and held his head.


End file.
